


未命名杜奇黄文

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, hint of breathplay, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 斯蒂芬和杜姆做爱啦！¯\(º_o)/¯





	未命名杜奇黄文

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled doctorhusbands smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909426) by [Bool_Ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji). 



> 译：（好短啊……好香……）

那位国王 _真的_ 没在试图做出补偿。

 

斯蒂芬在维克多完全沉入他体内的时候深吸一口气，整个厚重的七英寸*完全进到他里面。法师拱起身子，大汗淋漓，头抵着床单试图记起如何思考。他大张的双腿抵着杜姆的髋部，感觉浑身烫的过火，好像只要一睁眼都能看到蒸汽从他身上冒出来。

 

一只粗糙的带着老茧的手掌裹住了他的喉咙。

 

一抹星尘一般的阴郁出现在了维克托的脸上。杜姆在开始动作的时候皱了皱眉头。杜姆从不示弱。斯特兰奇如此轻而易举的引诱勾起他的某些生理反应这件事简直无法容忍。维克托一边保持着一种惩罚般的节奏一边克制着掌心抓握的力度——在他的床上意外地弄死这个讨厌的法师毫无益处。他想快点结束这一切…可他不得不承认斯蒂芬体内是如此的湿滑紧致。

 

而且那位法师发出的那些声音，对他而言，也同样使人愉悦。

 

斯特兰奇握住自己的性器随着体内动作的节奏快速套弄着，唇瓣间咏唱咒文一般吐出杜姆的名字。每次抽插，挺进退出，都正好蹭过他的前列腺在他视野里带出一片七彩的光点。维克托让性爱都成了一种科学，虽然那位国王总是如此沉默，可他的行动能说明一切。

 

斯蒂芬听到了杜姆因为自己突然收紧用力环绕对方的动作而发出的尖锐的喘息。维克托冷酷的瞥了他一眼，收紧了环绕那位法师喉咙的手指。随后斯特兰奇就满脑子想着他在和拉托维尼亚的国王做爱，他在被全世界最强大的男人之一渴望占有，就这样高潮了。

 

感受到肠壁痉挛着裹着他的阴茎，杜姆也很快射了出来。斯蒂芬为肚子深处火热湿黏的感觉呻吟着随后瘫软在床单上。

 

决心重新集中精神，维克托忽略了自己渴望逗留，就这样躺下然后睡过去的意愿。他就这样抽开身子——忽略了他伴侣发出的不悦的轻哼——走向了浴室。他无法忍受尊贵的躯体覆满冰凉的汗水和体液。

 

在他走出房门之前，他回头看向斯特兰奇。法师正缓慢的平复着呼吸，恢复着身体和意识。五个红色的印记在他白皙的脖颈上格外显眼。

杜姆很满意。斯蒂芬得穿上他某件高领的毛衣来遮那些必将出现的淤痕。维克托要确保他会穿那件绿色的。

 

 

注：

七英寸：大概是17.8厘米


End file.
